Setting Things Straight edited
by lttlgreg
Summary: Luna visits a family friend to have a chat. Inspired after L is for Love and an issue I feel needs addressing. Self insert


Author's note: I write this after the idea that Jesus has been misrepresented by His followers, so many seem to be so quick to condemn the world for their sins, seemingly neglecting the fact that Jesus did not condemn, and does not do so until the final judgment.

In this story, I am both on and off character, indeed I am autistic, 41 years old, play with a pen in my hand a lot, etc.. Off character, I am not a preacher. I also am one not to address people by their names, nor use affection such as taking a person's hand in mine.

"Setting Things Straight"

It was a gorgeous evening in Royal Woods, Michigan, at least what one home preacher born and raised in Michigan would call gorgeous. The snow was falling, the wind was blowing, and the temperature was a lovely twelve degrees Fahrenheit. Indeed, ideal conditions for any fan of winter such as Greg Ostrander.

Greg was relaxing in his recliner reading fan fictions based on his favorite cartoon.

"I can't believe all of these different varieties of stories based on a children's cartoon!" The forty-one year old observed. "Dark, depressing, incestuous, heartwarming, the whole shebang to choose from."

Greg was enjoying a story about the main character having been diagnosed with a terminal disease, and his family's reaction to the news. He never felt such emotion, especially from just reading a story. "It's as if my emotions took a walk down a dark alley and got lynched by a vicious mob."

Near tears, he was startled by the sudden noise of the doorbell.

"Now who would that be braving this bracing cold?" he thought to himself as he placed his ipad on the end table and got out of his chair.

After putting on his shirt, he went to the door. He opened it to a very pleasant surprise.

"Oh, hi Luna!" said Greg with a smile. To what do you owe the pleasure of coming by to see me on this lovely night?" he quipped, purposefully reversing the common greeting.

"Hi dude!" There is something I would like to talk to you about, get your opinion on. Are you available to talk for a while?" Luna said while brushing the snow off of her coat.

"Yup! You can enter only after paying the admission fee!" answered Greg with a smirk.

"What's that?" asked Luna wondering what Greg was getting at.

The man simply opened his arms with a twinkle in his eye. Luna then opened her arms and took a step towards him and they shared a nice, friendly hug.

Greg and the Loud family, especially Luna, have been friends since he counseled a close friend of hers after a suicide attempt. He gave her a guilt trip as an unconventional means to convince her that life was worth living. Months after, she was a changed person, even attending services at Greg's home church. Luna was so grateful, she and the family had him over for dinner. They all became fast friends. Being that Greg was around her parents' age, Luna thought him more of an uncle figure than a friend. Which is why she felt comfortable enough to tell him what was on her mind.

"Brrrr!" shivered Luna as she took off her coat, Greg taking it. "I can't stand this winter weather!" she complained as she took off her boots as Greg directed her to have a seat. One thing Greg hated was to hear people complain about the winter weather, especially his fellow Michiganders.

"Well, I happen to love it! That polar vortex we had a few years ago, I thought that was the best winter we've had in a long time! He said with a scoff at Luna's 'brazenness'.

"To each his own, I guess." said Luna taking a seat on the couch while Greg returned to his recliner.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked as he flung his pen in the air and catching it between his index and middle fingers without looking.

"Well, it's something serious. I have been thinking about it for a while now." said Luna with a look of trepidation.

"Oh." responded Greg. The autistic man avoided serious issues like he avoided eye contact. As a preacher however, he was confronted with people's problems on an occasional basis. That time counseling Luna's friend was nerve-wracking for him to say the least.

Luna continued "Yes. Now I come to you knowing that you will not offer your affirmation. But I have seen in you the type of person that is caring. What I have to say is something that goes against your beliefs; the Bible."

Greg perked up with interest at Luna's words.

"You see, I have feelings, romantic feelings for another girl. She's a rocker like I am. We have been friends for a good while now. I always get good vibes whenever we're together. For the last few weeks I realised that I feel more than just friendship towards her."  
Greg was taking it all in with a little surprise. Not that he ever really thought of it, but if he were, he would imagine Luna having at least one boy interested in her. Not only was she pretty, she was a very talented musician, and passionate about the things she loved. Most of all, he saw her as a great daughter and sister to her family, and almost as nice and sweet as her immediate older sister Leni. If he were twenty-five years younger, even he may have been captivated by her! Though rock was not his favorite type of music, that was classical and opera, he did love himself some Bob Dylan, Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd among others.

"Just last week I dropped a note in her locker expressing my feelings. She had a smile when she read it, but I have yet to hear from her other than that."

"Well, you're right that it goes against what I stand for, as God made us all male and female, one for the other. In a way you are wrong about my affirmation. In no way will I ever affirm same sex relationships, in the way that you feel about your friend, that is. However, I do affirm you! I love you Luna. You are a very nice young lady. Anyway, just because you are into another girl does not give me the right to condemn you, for now is not the time for condemnation."

"You came to me with this because you knew that I would not go all Westboro Baptist on you, right?" He asked, interrupting himself.

Luna chuckled, "Yes, I came to you because I see you as the caring type. I was sure you were not going to damn me to hell like other Christians I have seen on gay pride parade videos." Luna said, using air quotes with the word Christians.

"Well, I find you to be justified using those air quotes. I also thank you for allowing me to present my opinion on the matter. I knew you were a nice young lady!" He said with a smile.

"You know, we can't really fault all of those who speak on the matter whilst using condemning language, we are to warn others of eminent danger, after all. They do have good intentions, I'm sure. I do agree with most of what they say, I just do not agree with their delivery. I truly believe that Jesus is being sorely misrepresented by most of His followers. Indeed, same sex intimate relations are condemned in the Bible, but so is adultery. An adulteress was caught in the act, and brought to Jesus. The religious leaders wanted to test Him to see if they could find fault in Him. It was the law then that those found in adultery should be stoned. Jesus however said to them "Let him who is without sin cast the first stone." Eventually one by one the crowd went away, each dropping their stones. Then Jesus said to the woman that like the others, neither does He condemn her. He told her to go and sin no more. Sounds like love more than the condemning language used by the people you refer to, doesn't it?"  
Luna nodded as Greg continued.

"You have heard about John chapter 3 verse 16? Well, if you ask me, a lot of Christians seem to neglect the very next verse." Greg got up to get his Bible and reading glasses then sat down next to Luna. "I'll start from verse 16."

"16 'For God so loved the world, that He gave His only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in Him should not perish, but have everlasting life. 17 For God sent not His Son into the world to condemn the world; but that the world through Him might be saved.'"  
"That is where I get the idea that now is not the time for condemnation. Yes, same sex relations are called abominable, yes, murder is frowned upon, lying, stealing, drunkenness, what have you. All of these and more go against God's plan for us. Each of those can lead to eternal damnation. But there is another piece of Scripture that mentions sin and where it leads, then tells of the remedy. I Corinthians chapter 6. I'll turn there now to read that."

"9 'Know ye not that the unrighteous shall not inherit the kingdom of God? Be not deceived: neither fornicators, idolaters, adulterers, effeminate, abusers of themselves with mankind, 10 theives, covetous, drunkards, revilers, nor extortioners shall inherit the kingdom of God. 11 And such were some of you: but ye are washed, but ye are sanctified, but ye are justified in the name of the Lord Jesus, and by the Spirit of our God. 12 All things are lawful unto me, but all things are not expedient: all things are lawful for me, but I will not be brought under the power of any. 13 Meats for the belly, and the belly for meats: but God shall destroy both it and them. Now the body is not for fornication, but for the Lord, and the Lord for the body.'"

"Listening to a lot of those street preachers and such one would think that the practitioners of those sins, especially same sex are on their way to hell no question. I applaud their motives, but like I said, it's the delivery, and lack of John 3 vs. 17 and Jesus dealing with the adulteress and such. You are only going to drive people away like that if you ask me. For example, if you came to me tonight just to talk about whatever, to have some nice friends time, and you told me about your love of rock, how you love to listen to and play it, then I come back with scathing remarks about it, and dared even curse the name of Mick Swagger, I doubt that you would see my point to listen to opera instead as valid, would you? You would either storm out of here, or give me a good thrashing, despite me weighing over two hundred pounds!"

"I'd beat you within an inch of your life!" Luna said as she grabbed Greg by his shirt collar and got in his face.

Straightening his shirt and sharing a little laugh with her, Greg continued. "But I do like rock, and I like Swagger just fine. I also love to "Rock and Roll' on the way to the 'Stairway to Heaven', where you pay 'No Quarter' to visit 'The Houses of the Holy'. 'I Want You' to know that no 'Idiot Wind' will make me 'Run like Hell' into 'The Wall.' Okay, I'll stop now!" said Greg as he realised that Luna is the only one between them who can quote song titles so expertly.

"Good idea!" Luna agreed with an eye roll.

V"'Hey You'! Ha ha! Just kidding! I realise that I never offered you a drink earlier. Would you like something? Maybe something to eat as well?"

"Sure, whatchya got?"

After showing Luna his itunes play list, Greg was preparing the snacks. Luna selected 'Tom Sawyer' by Rush.

"You sure do have an eclectic taste in music. It's no wonder why you and I are such great friends!" Luna said as she further scanned the list of music on Greg's ipad.

"'Zorba's Dance', Luna observed as she clicked on it. When the music started, Greg came in, strutting along with it. Luna laughed as she got up to join him. The two were having fun dancing as the music got faster and faster. When the song ended, Luna resumed her seat.

"You wouldn't know I have heel spurs in both feet and tendonitis in my right ankle, would you!?" Said Greg as he strutted back to the kitchen.

"Really? Ouch! That sounds painful. You sure hide it well."

"Yup. I am mostly used to it by now."

"Cool, you even have some jazz as well!" Said Luna as she resumed looking at the play list.

"Yup, I love jazz. Miles Davis, John Coltrane, Louis Armstrong among others. Speaking of jazz, here's something Luan would appreciate: What do you call a resident of a monastery who commits crimes?"

Luna looked befuddled and shrugged her shoulders.

"A felonious monk! Ha ha ha! Get it?" Greg quipped, imitating Luna's comedic sister.

"That was actually pretty good. Corny, but good. If I wasn't sure that Luan has no idea who Thelonious Monk was, I'd swear you got that from her." Luna said as Greg returned with the snacks.

"Well I used to call myself the Duke of Cornball!" Greg mused as he took his place next to Luna.

"Okay, we have my ipad here, you know I have to show you some pictures now!" He said as he selected the photo albums icon.  
"Ah, yes, proud uncle Greg and his adorable nieces! They are so cute!" Luna swooned as she looked on.

"How old are they again?"

"The older one is four years and seven months, the other just turned one year last month." Greg answered with a look of immense pride. "They are my little honey's."

Watching Greg's expression, Luna responded "Awww, you're a cutie too!" she said as she put her arm around Greg and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Ooh! That tickles!" Luna giggled as she rubbed her lips. "You're the first man with a beard I have ever kissed!"  
"And you're the first pretty girl to kiss me in a long time!" Greg said with a flattered smile.

After about a minute of silence, enjoying their snacks, Greg decided it was time to return to the subject they were there to discuss.

Putting his ipad aside, he grabbed Luna's hand with both of his, and looked in the general direction of her eyes.

"Earlier, if you'll recall, during my initial response to your confession, I said that I love you."

"Yes, I remember that." Luna sais anticipating what Greg was leading to.

"Well, I meant it. I love you very much. I don't tell people that if I don't mean it. When I say'I love you', I am saying that I care for you. I want you to be safe, happy and healthy. I want only the best for you. You and your family have been a great blessing to me. I am proud to call you my friends." Greg ended with a smile and a glistening eye.

Luna placed her free hand on top of Greg's. "Well, Greg, we all appreciate your friendship as well. I cannot tell you how grateful I am for your part in turning Kathy's life around. I know that I have said that a lot. She is a treasured friend of mine. I don't know what I would have done if she had succeeded in killing herself." Luna finished with tears in her eyes as she wrapped Greg in a tight hug.

"I love you, too, uncle Greg!"

"That's my niece!" he said as he returned the hug with the same gusto he felt from her.

"What I was getting at is I would not be telling you what I have said before, about same sex relations being sinful. If you love someone, you tell them the truth, no matter how much it may hurt. 'Better to hurt with the truth than to comfort with a lie', a famous saying goes."

"Yes, I understand". Luna said as the two released their embrace.

"I may not like everything you have said, but I do appreciate the love that you said it all with."

"I wasn't expecting anything else from you. Back to the condemnation issue. Do you want to know what really grinded Jesus' gears? What put the feedback in his sound system?

"What?" asked Luna with her interest piqued anew.

"Not the sinners or unbelievers, nope. It was the religious folks, acting all holier than thou. Jesus called them vipers and all the insults of the day. Luan is the one that washes the dishes, right?" Luna affirmed with a nod. "Well, let's say that she decided that after cleaning the outside of a glass, she decided that it was good enough, and put it in the cupboard, surpassing Lucy's and Lynn's part of the chore as well. When you come along afterward, and grab that same glass to get a drink. You observe the good job that Luan did with the outside of the glass, but then you see the inside. You are disgusted at the gunk inside. That is the way Jesus saw the actions of the religious people. They were clean on the outside, but stinking, rotting graves on the inside. Also, He went ballistic in a certain type of building. Not a place where adulterers, drunkards, or fornicators gathered, but the temple! Where God is to be worshipped. He was so angry with the misuse of the place. He overturned tables, and even used whips on the people to drive them out. Another instance, Jesus told of two men who were praying. The religious man said something along the lines of 'Lord, I thank Thee that I am not like other men like this sinner here…' The other man prayed ' Oh, Lord, have mercy on me, a sinner.' I am sure you can guess which one Jesus looked on with favor."

"The one who said he was a sinner." Luna responded.

"Yup! Jesus brings low the proud, and exalts the humble. I tell you what, I have every reason to be grateful for the grace and mercy that Jesus offers, for I sure have not been perfect in this life. Many is the time that I have been so disgusted with myself."  
Inspired by that statement, he turned in his Bible to Romans chapter 7, and read the whole chapter.

"Just like Paul wrote, I myself long to do what is right, but yet many has been the time I have done the opposite. Just one example of us human beings' shortcomings, unable to save ourselves. As it says elsewhere …" Greg pauses to look up the phrase he had in mind on his ipad. "There it is." Turning to Isaiah chapter 64 and read the whole chapter, where it says in verse six that our righteousness is as filthy rags. "We all fall short when it comes to pleasing God. Which is why Jesus came as a perfect substitute. He fulfilled all of the law. So when we put our trust in Him and Him alone, it is like we have fulfilled all of the requirements ourselves. So rich is He in grace and mercy! Considering my faults, I am so grateful that Jesus took my punishment on the cross, punching my ticket to eternal bliss in Heaven. What He did was for all people. He is the only 'stairway to Heaven' if you will! As it says in John 14 vs. 6: 'Jesus said I am the way, the truth and the life, no man comes to the Father but by me.' As exclusive as the idea is, it is also inclusive at the same time. Simply putting your faith and trust in His saving work on the cross, that is all it takes. Those who say you need to do this and that and to not do that and this, are placing their hope in their own righteousness, and that won't cut it. As I said, it is what Jesus did and that alone that saves us. We can go on living in sin if we want, but if we really love Jesus, we would want to show it by doing good works. We do not do good works to get saved, we do good works because we are saved. 'Jesus paid it all, all to Him I owe. Sin had left a crimson stain, He washed it white as snow.'"

"Wow! You have given me a lot to think about there." Luna said as she stretched.

"Well, you asked me for my input on your relationship with your friend, so I gave it! Notice I did not quote Scripture where it says same sex relations are sinful, only one or two instances. I could have beat you over the head with them! But I chose to use gentle love towards you. The harder stuff is for those who should know better. As it says in I Corinthians chapter 13…" Greg pauses to turn to the text. "Okay, verse one, 'Though I may speak with the tongues of men and angels, and have not charity, love, I am become as sounding brass, or a tinkling cymbal.' Yup, I can tell you what I have said before, but if I did not put love in with it, it is just a bunch of noise. This is my motivation to use love in telling you what the Word of God says." Said Greg with a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"There is nothing wrong with you loving your friend. Friends should love each other. When we get to what you told me, though, well that's different. That is what God says, and I go with that." Greg said as he got up.

"Here, may I give you this?" Asked Greg as he held out a Bible to Luna. "So you can see and know for yourself what God's will is for your life."

Luna took it. "I'll take it, but don't expect me to be a scholar anytime soon!"

"I don't expect you to be. I'm not one myself. I still discover new things every now and then reading it. That's what the Bible does, If you let it, it will speak to you."

"I also suggest some teachers and preachers to listen to on video." he said as he grabbed a note pad and wrote on it. "These are pretty good teachers of the Word in my opinion. Jacob Prasch, he knows Greek and Hebrew very well, and uses them to make the Bible clear to his listeners. Robert Rubino from Brooklyn. It is from him that I learned that it is the fault of the church for the world being in the mess that it is in. He is very passionate, I love his style. Zac Poonen, is just as passionate, but much more soft spoken like I am."

"I truly hope that you take what I told you to heart. Also that you will read the Bible and really consider what it says. The first four books of the New Testament are about Jesus' life and His teachings. Any questions you may have, I'll be ready to answer, or help you find an answer. My door is always open to you and your family. Any time you or they want to talk, please feel free to come to my door, or to invite me over. Is there anything else you would like to talk about or ask me?"  
"I'm sure there would be, but it is getting late. Wow, almost ten o'clock! We've been talking for three hours! I thought we would be talking for one maybe two hours, but three! I think I better get going." Luna said getting up.

"Before you go, may I pray for you?" Asked Greg also getting up.

"Sure." said Luna.

Greg stretched his hands out to Luna, who then took his.

"Lord Jesus, thank You for sending Luna to me tonight. May the words I spoke to her be pleasing to You, and penetrate her heart. She is such a precious friend to me, I want only the best for her, and that is You, Lord. Move in her Lord, open her eyes to Your truth. Thank You Lord. Amen and amen."

Greg then wrapped Luna in another tight hug, when her phone rang.

"Hi mom. Yes, we just finished talking. I am about to head back home. Greg welcomed me warmly. We had a nice time, he truly is a sweet guy. I will tell you what we said when I get home. Okay, bye mom."

"Well, I better get going. Thank you, Greg. Like I said, I may not like everything you had to say, but you said it with love. For that I thank you." Luna said with a hand on Greg's shoulder.

"You said I'm sweet!" Greg said with an awe shucks expression.

"Well, you are!" Luna replied pinching Greg's cheek.

"You are not walking home, I will drive you. I know it's only four houses away, but still at this time of night, it is much safer." Greg said as he put on his shoes and got his and Luna's coats.

"That's fine with me." Luna said as she finished putting her boots on, then grabbed her coat.

"One more thing, I invite you and the family to services here. Sometimes I play videos of those preachers I mentioned, and others, other times I preach a sermon.I hope if you do ever attend, you would be edified by what you hear."

"That is something to consider. I am open to the idea. I'll have to see how the others feel about it." said Luna as the two walked out the door.

"Well, here we are." Greg said as he pulled in the driveway and shut his car off. "I'll walk you to the door."

As they got to the door, Greg turned to Luna.

"Once again, thank you for giving me the opportunity to present the Christian side to the issue. It shows me that you are still thinking about what you should do in pursuing any further relationship with your friend."

"Her name is Sam, by the way. Yes, especially after talking to you, I have lots of thinking to do." Luna said while watching the snow fall.

"Please do not hesitate about coming to see me again. I enjoyed our time tonight. It was a great pleasure to talk with you." Greg said as he breathed in the fresh, frigid air.

Luna just smiled and embraced him one more time.

"Thank you, uncle Greg. Thank you for everything." She said releasing the hug.

"Yup!" he said with his Oliver Hardy wave and headed back to his car.

Luna watched and waved as Greg drove away. Cradling her Bible, she entered the house, greeted by her parents and her fellow teenaged sisters.

The End

*now it is up to you if Luna takes my words to heart or goes on to pursue further relationship with Sam.

I am sure most will recognise that I refer to underratedhero's Requiem for a Loud early in the story.

The idea for using a guilt trip in counseling Luna's friend came from a story The Dark House, if I remember correctly after a second suicide attempt, Lincoln's family yells at him to not do it again.

The preachers I mention are indeed some of my favorites to listen to. I highly recommend them, along with Art Katz and Paris Reidhead to listen to.


End file.
